Vehicles are equipped with several components that assist the driver in operating the vehicle. As one example, vehicles include rear and side view mirrors to assist the driver in seeing what is behind and next to his/her vehicle. A growing trend has been the integration of electronic devices, such as smart phones, MP3 players, tablet computers, global positioning systems, digital video disc (DVD) players, etc., in vehicles. Some vehicles are equipped with an in-vehicle communications platform (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controller that enables several services/features within the vehicle, either alone or in conjunction with an external electronic device. For example, the in-vehicle communications platform may pair (communicate wirelessly) with a smart phone, allowing the driver to make phone calls, send text messages, play music, and navigate to a destination using voice commands.